The Tie of Innocent Youth
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: The young adopted prince felt left alone in the shadow of his brother until he stumbled across the Woods. There he saw her, and that would change everything from then on. A Blackfrost story that moves through the past, present and future of Marvel. Story updates/notification posted in Profile.
1. Sanctuary

XxX

The young boy stood gazing out the large glass pane within the golden globe. His emerald gem eyes were scratched with tears as he escaped into his own thoughts. Reality wasn't worth facing; the young man favored looking out to the stars. His awe overtook his sorrow and let him forget his pain whenever he looked out to the distant galaxies and worlds.

"And what is the young prince of Asgard doing alone within the Bifrost?" A deep, husky voice inquired, "Planning your escape?"

"No." He answered Heimdall, the keeper of the gate, who sees and hears all. The young god of mischief was good at his tricks but he had never mastered keeping things from the all-knowing guard.

The taller man moved to stand next to the prince, his strong shoulders back and his golden eyes gazing out over the souls of the universe, "What has Prince Loki troubled?"

The young god gnawed on his lower lip and refused to answer.

"Does this involve Thor being presented as the next Asgardian King at the Feast tonight before the rulers of the other realms?" Heimdall was, of course, right.

"Father said that we were both born to rule but only one of us can succeed him. Apparently…" Loki worried his lower lip, his eyes drifting to the floor, "Apparently I am not good enough to rule when compared to Thor." The boy's eyes were dark with jealousy. It was clear he didn't think Thor was capable to hold the throne. At the same time, there was a depth of hurt that would never heal.

Heimdall looked to the boy, whose head hung in shame, "I am not sure that is what your Father means."

"What else could it mean? I have always been in Thor's shadow, I will always be." The boy looked out over the eternity of space, feeling that even in this vast world there would never be a place for him apart from his brother's cold shadow.

"If you are confident in your own ability, it does not matter what others do." Heimdall sighed, looking out to Midgard, "All you can do in life is be the best that you can be without comparing your gifts to another's."

Loki shifted his narrowed eyes to the guard, "That is easy for you to say. You are more powerful than the All-Father."

"It is a blessing and a burden." The guard replied honestly, "Easy is not what I would call it, however." Loki dropped his head, feeling the weight of guilt.

"For one so young, you have faced a lot, and you will continue to grow up faster than your age. There is another like you." Heimdall let a rare smile slip across his lips. Loki instantly looked up and followed his line of sight out the thin glass.

"Who?" He asked, looking back to the shifting gold irises of the guard.

"A young girl on Midgard. She has dreams, just like you, which are going to be crushed. She has had to grow up before her time, like you." Heimdall explained.

"What is her name?"

The old guard smiled, "Natalia."

The boy wrinkled his nose, "That is an odd name."

Heimdall rose a brow and looked to the child with a smile, "And Loki isn't?"

Ignoring the guard, the boy stepped up to the pane, "What is she like?" The young man inquired; pressing against the glass as if he could see her if he just tried hard enough.

"Her cleverness rivals some of the best of her kind." Heimdall explained, "And she will have a beauty that will prove deadly to those she encounters."

As the ancient guard spoke, the boy pressed closer to the glass, hoping to see a glimpse of what the great Heimdall saw, "Will I ever be able to see her?"

"Their life on Midgard is a heartbeat to us." Heimdall stepped up and caught the boy's attention, "I told you of her only so that you would not feel alone." Loki nodded and moved back from the pane.

Heimdall stood up straighter, "Your mother is looking for you. I suggest you return home." He looked to the boy with gentle eyes. Again, the young prince nodded and started on his way.

When he reached the end of the glistening bridge though, the boy turned and headed for the Forest of Knowledge. Citizens of Asgard were cautioned against going into the Woods alone, believing that the Woods brought forth one's greatest fears, but the young prince knew otherwise.

Always one for mischief, he had stumbled upon the secrets of the Woods by accident. Having fled when other children mocked his sparring skill, because of his weak figure, and doubted his relation to the mighty All-Father, he had run to the outskirts of town. The Woods had picked up on his fear and plagued him with it, but instead of turning away, he had kept running right through the Woods and ended up in a clearing.

After he had picked himself up and dusted his clothes off, he looked around in awe at the perfection. The trees that had appeared dead and dark from the outside were alive and beautiful. The grass was a lush green that was velvet to the touch. Crystal clear pools were scattered about. When his curiosity got the best of him and he investigated them, he saw the other realms. It was a natural Bifrost.

When he needed an escape, he always ran to the Woods, knowing no one would follow him. He would push past the fear that the outer trees forced upon him just to get to the beautiful sanctuary hidden within.

This is where the young prince headed now instead of the castle. Slowly, he walked around the pools, looking deeply into each one. Finally, he found one that he thought to be Midgard.

"Will you show her to me?" He asked the glimmering water. The water shifted and cleared away the scene it showed to reveal a new one. A girl, about the equivalent of his age in Midgard years, stood in a line of other boys and girls in a grey uniform.

An adult walked before them, speaking in a harsh tongue. He held a thin whip behind his back and, whenever one of the children did not complete the exercise to his satisfaction, he didn't hesitate to use it.

Loki's eyes watched as he heard the man call the name Natalia. Leaning closer to the pool, Loki awaited for her to appear. The water, sensing his curiosity, seemed to move in closer to the girl.

Venomous green eyes locked on her opponent as her body readied for his attack, her rich copper hair was pulled back in a tight braid that lay against her head. It looked similar to the braid Sif, Thor's friend, was fond of wearing, because it kept her hair out of her face when she sparred.

The man called the match and the pair went at one another. Within minutes, Natalia had her opponent pinned and the match won.

Loki smiled, enjoying her triumph with her. The young prince sat there, watching the young girl, until the sky was well dark and the torches were burning.

_Loki_, his name rung through his head, _the Feast has already begun and your mother is looking for you still._

Loki stood, knowing he had to go, "I'll try and come back tomorrow." He told his new friend, even though she couldn't hear him.

_Friend_, he smiled at the word as he started back on the path through the forest. The Woods tried to plague him with his fears but he kept his thoughts on her and he arrived on the other side safely.

XxX

Years went by and he kept visiting the pool, finding sanctuary with her. Once, when the young boy had grown into a young man, he chanced his luck and touched the surface of the pool while she slept. Ripples had appeared and his magic pulled him into her dreams.

Her reflection turned sharply to him with narrow eyes. "_Who are you_?" She demanded.

Loki, who was uneasy that his trick had worked, looked around nervously for an answer, "_I'm a…a friend._"

"_I don't have _friends." The girl spat, crossing her arms and starting to circle him.

Loki nodded, "_I know you don't._" Natalia stopped and glared at him. Loki stood tall, his body having never filled out from its original weedy form, and took in her beauty. While he hadn't changed much with age, she had. Her slender figure as a child had filled out and her hair now hung loosely down her back, like a cascading volcano that had erupted. Her green eyes were alight with strength; she wasn't going to back down.

"_I don't have any either_." Loki explained, remaining where he was, "_But I'd like to be friends with you, Natalia._" The girl looked at him skeptically, her distrust clear in her eyes.

"_Who are you?_" She asked again.

"_Loki._" He replied honestly.

She cocked an eyebrow and looked to him oddly, "_The Norse god of mischief?_"

"_Norse? I do not understand._" Loki chanced a step forward but stopped when he saw her grow nervous.

"_He is the god of mischief in Norse legend._" She answered, her shoulders relaxing when he kept his distance.

"_I have been to Midgard, but I know not of this legend._" Loki replied, sitting down on the grass. Natalia mirrored his actions, but kept her guard up, "_Will you tell me about it?_"

For the rest of the night, Natalia told him about the myths of Norse gods. When Loki asked how she knew all of this, she casually mentioned a book her father had left to her before changing the topic quickly.

Before the time came for the Midgardian to wake, she had grown comfortable enough around the god to sit next to him as they talked. When dawn broke, Loki took his leave and she woke, vaguely remembering the dream.

In Asgard though, their conversation was all that Loki was able to think of, and it was as clear to him as if they were still speaking.

The pattern continued for many more years; Loki visiting Natalia in her dreams with her barley remembering him when she woke and him admiring her from afar. His care and friendship for her turned to love, like it so often does, and the young Russian found herself in love with a dream.

Of course, life takes hold of every young man and woman. Responsibilities pile on and pull people apart.

As Asgard demanded more of their second prince, and his thirst to be his own man took hold, he found himself pulled away from the sanctuary of her presence and thrust into the world of blood and politics.

The once young girl, with aspirations of being a dancer, grew into a cold hearted killer with no dreams of her own left.

Though, as Fate often has it, those one leaves behind as they grow have a way of finding them again somewhere further down the road, for the Wheel of Fortuna is always turning.

XxX


	2. The Fight

XxX

"Banished to Midgard." Loki, who was not yet in the prime of his Asgardian life, stood before the portal, gazing down at the streaming colors. His shoulders were slumped and he looked on in awe. Of course, he had what he always wanted, undivided attention and a straight succession to the throne, but Thor had the Earth.

Midgard was where _she _was.

_Their life on Midgard is a heartbeat to us._ He had twisted it from its original meaning to mark not only the dwellers of Midgard lower than him, but those of other realms as well. While others were far beneath him, however, he never would have considered her as such.

Being in the Bifrost now, though, reminded him of that day long ago when Heimdall had first told him about Natalia Romanova; he wondered whether she thought of him or if he would ever get to see her again. They were so different and yet the same. Still, she was light years away and he was here with a direct line to the throne.

He remembered the difference between the Giant's touch of his arm and that of Volstagg, which made him flirt with the idea that he really was invincible. He had reached the pinnacle of his magic and, with the throne at hand, he might be able to go to Midgard physically and meet the young Russian.

Even with his new found power, however, he would have to get the All-Father's permission.

Loki, nervous to ask for his father's blessing, rubbed his arm as his eyes lingered on the skin that had been dyed blue earlier, "Father there is something I need to talk to you about…" Loki turned around to discover that he was left alone with the all-knowing guard.

"Something has been revealed to you." Heimdall looked to the prince, his eyes bright with knowledge.

"I wish to go to Midgard." Loki kept his face perfectly blanked, having learned how to keep certain things from the guard, "I have learned I can take care of myself in any of the realms and I desire to test myself in the mortal world." Though what he said was true, it wasn't the first thing in his thoughts. He was thinking of _her_.

Heimdall nodded and looked forward, "With Thor banished, your responsibilities will grow. Do you remember what I said about their years?"

Loki turned sharply to the pane, knowing he couldn't keep his mask up, "I remember." Heimdall looked to the young prince, questioning if he had twisted the words or not and if that was where his callous nature had stemmed from.

"Your life is at hand. Though all life is precious and to be treasured equally," The guard added to make sure the young Asgardian knew what he had meant all those years ago, "some lives will never intersect and one must accept that. As a child, her friendship brought you comfort. Take that and move on; make that friendship mean something in the years to come. Learn from it to rule and live, that is my advice to you young prince." Heimdall finished, resuming his post.

Loki turned and started for the gate, knowing there was nothing left to be said. And with the last sense of support being stripped from him, he found his heart growing colder; the Giant's touch iced more than just his skin.

XxX

Hours later, Loki collapsed to the ground in tears. His clothes were tattered and messy, coated in dirt and grime. He had run through the forest, catching his cloak on everything as the fears gnashed at him.

His chest rose and fell rapidly; panic pulsing through his heart. _Frost Giant_. Those two simple words changed everything. His world had completely collapsed around him.

Loki looked at his hands, trying to find any trace of the blue that had once stained them. He started to vigorously rub them, trying to make them clean. The pool before him bubbled as he worked and revealed the realm of Midgard even though he hadn't requested it.

The young Natalia lay in her bed, fast asleep, with her hand fisted around a knife. Through his tears, a small smile pulled at the corner of Loki's pale lips. His icy heart melted whenever he was near her and it has been such a long time since he let his thoughts linger on the Russian beauty.

Without thinking, he reached forward and entered her dreams. The reflection of Natalia turned to see who had intruded into her subconscious, her short hair bouncing around her and her hand removing the safety from her gun.

When she realized who it was, she relaxed and stored her weapon, "_Loki._"

The god of chaos remained where he was, his hands wringing, as she made her way forward. He held out his hand, warning her to keep her distance.

Natalia stopped, dropping her head to the side as she studied her companion, "_Are you alright?_"

"_I…I found out some news._" Loki looked off to the distance, unable to face her.

"_What about?_" Natalia moved forward, concern etched on her face. The mask she wore in life was cast aside in the sanctuary of her dreams where she could let her heart show.

"_I'm…I'm not who I thought I was._" Loki looked down to his twisting hands, expecting the monster he was to reveal itself at any moment, "_I'm adopted and they…my parents…never told me._" He sighed, his eyes lingering out over the forest scene her mind had painted, "_It is why they always favored Thor. I…_" Loki looked down to his hands, picking at them once more, "_I'm a monster._"

Natalia stepped up and hesitantly started to reach for his hand; she stopped and pulled back. It was obvious she had no experience at comforting another being, for she had never been comforted in her own sorrow and hurt.

Loki knew she had never felt love from another, but the rejection he felt at her pulling away from him crushed the last parts of his spirit. She saw him as the monster he was.

"_That can't be that bad. At least you still have them._" Her voice grew sharp, reminding him that she had no one, "_You have a castle and a life that you get to choose. Your life is perfect, what do you have to complain about? I'd love to be adopted. Monster or not._" He looked to her sharply, his gem eyes narrowing in anger as his hurt grew.

"_Oh yes, so much to choose from – either be in my brother's shadow or be in my brother's shadow. I do have a great many choices, don't I?_" Loki seethed, feeling like it was a bad idea to have entered her thoughts, "Monster _that I am._"

"_Don't snap at me._" Natalia retorted, "_This is my life. You don't get to show up whenever you want and then mock me._"

"_I didn't mock you._" Loki's hands fisted by his side as he leaned forward, his anger getting the best of him, "_I just expected some compassion from my so called friend. Thor was right about something, what are meager Midgardians to us?_"

Natalia pulled back as if she were burned, her face downcast as if his words had turned on her.

Loki realized what he had done too late, "_Natalia I—_"

"_Don't._" Her arms were crossed defensively and she fought back tears. Loki reached out to her, but he felt himself evaporating and being pulled back to the Woods of Asgard as she willed herself to wake up.

The god fell back onto the grass, for once not feeling the velvet comfort of its touch or the peace of the clearing. He yelled out in frustration, feeling truly alone.

And that was the last time they spoke until that fateful day before the Other's Chitauri invaded.

XxX


	3. The Ghost of a Memory

XxX

After the fight, Loki grew more closed off and distant. The cold heart of his heritage took over and shut him off from those he was loved by. He never went back to the Woods; for he took comfort in the shadows he placed himself.

Natalia grew angry at life, guarding herself from anyone and everyone she saw as a threat. No one was allowed close enough to hurt her because she had found a deep seeded hate for mankind as they used her again and again for missions.

Stripped of her innocence and stolen of any sense of virtue she once had as a child, she was disgusted with herself. Even when she changed allegiances, which had been years ago, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. still looked upon her as if she were something to be hated. Natalia pretended like nothing was wrong, she wasn't a spy for nothing, but, with each year that passed, her heart broke even more and continued to wall itself off from the world.

No longer did she remember the dreams of her youth or the boy she had once sought companionship in.

Mission after mission, she forced herself to give it her all and forget her childhood fantasies. They were, after all, nothing but a dream.

Then, she got the call. Barton was compromised. The one man she granted a sliver of trust to watch her back on missions was captured and the Tesseract was gone.

She sat on the carrier, a perfect façade of calm, as she waited to get to the Helicarrier. Coulson had only told her what she needed to know to get Bruce to come in. Once they had landed, she would be granted more information.

"Natasha." Nick Fury called her more English name as she stepped out of the craft. Always one to follow orders, she went to her commander, "Once they have landed, escort Steve and Agent Coulson to the meeting room." Bruce, who was still skeptical of her, glanced nervously at her before following after Fury.

She couldn't help the smirk; all she had done was talk to him and pull a gun when she thought he would go off. Natalia had done much worse to get her way before.

A few minutes later, when the second craft had landed, she led Captain America into the helm.

"So what is wrong?" Natalia asked, taking her seat.

Fury swiped his finger across his screen, bringing the images up before the gathered crowd, "The Tesseract has been stolen by an Asgardian. He calls himself Loki."

An image appeared from the security cameras at the now decimated S.H.I.E.L.D. base and Natalia wrinkled her brow; there was something familiar about the face. Even those it was blurry, the green eyes stood out and reminded her of someone she used to know.

Bruce stepped up, wringing his hands, "As in, the Norse god of mischief?" In her mind, that had been wiped and remade more times than she cared to count, something small clicked. She knew the name, but from where?

"You could say that. He does leave a path of chaos in his wake." Fury tilted his head, turning back to the computers, "We are starting a face trace and we need you, Dr. Banner, to help us find the Tesseract."

The man, who was currently not green, started to roll up his sleeves, "I can set up a search. Call all the labs you know and tell them to put their spectrometers on the roofs and set them for gamma radiation. That thing should put off enough that we will know its location within hours."

Fury turned to the Russian, "Natasha, will you show Dr. Banner to his work area?"

"Follow me Doc, I can show you where we keep our toys." She smirked and sauntered off, expecting the doctor to follow.

"So…so where y-you there?" He stuttered, stumbling after her.

Natalia rose a brow, "Where? I have been a lot of places." Her eyes lit up as they played with him. Banner might have been an extraordinary doctor, but he wasn't an orator.

"At the-the base…when this guy…Loki…appeared." He rubbed his neck nervously and Natalia secretly thought he should take up yoga to relax .

"No, I was in Moscow." She answered, typing in the code to open the door, "Why do you ask?" Natalia rose a brow, curious. His eyes hid an ulterior motive, something Natalia was used to seeing, especially in men.

"Y-you acted like you knew him, when you saw his picture." He clarified. Her eyes grew, impressed; the doctor was quite intuitive.

Natalia considered his reason, but didn't want to give her hand away, "Possibly. Do you?" She countered.

He shook his shaggy head, "No…no."

"Neither do, I then." She replied slyly, gesturing to the open door, "Good luck, Doc." Banner twitchingly walked by and Natalia made her way to her personal quarters.

There, she went over the files for the mission. Her eyes lingered on the single picture they had of the alien.

"Loki…" She spoke the name, her eyes narrowing as she took in the picture, "I know him, but how?"

A crackling came over her ear piece, "Natasha, report." Fury's voice ordered.

She tapped the piece so she could reply, "I am in my quarters."

"Suit up. We found him. Report to the deck in fifteen minutes; you and Rodgers are taking him out."

The Russian jumped up gracefully and hurried to change, knowing her mission had officially started.

XxX


	4. A Dream's Vapor

XxX

"I can't get a lock on them. They are all over the place." Natalia called to her pilot. Just then, the line crackled and cut out as the speakers boomed with AC/DC's _Shoot to Thrill_.

Her blood rose lips turned into a smirk, "Stark."

"Miss me, Romanoff?" The cocky playboy asked. The Russian simply rolled her eyes, knowing the fight would be over soon.

The pilot, who was named Thomas, landed the carrier as soldiers swarmed the scene to secure it. Natalia narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing the slender man they had spent millions on hunting. It was like a dream; she remembered him but she didn't at the same time.

"Is something wrong, Romanoff?" Thomas asked into his headset.

The skilled spy shook her head, regaining her typical, collected façade, "Do you think they need back up bringing him in?" She lied with ease from years of practice.

"Doesn't hurt to open the hatch and meet them." The man asked, his innocent eyes too naïve to discover her deceit. With the grace of a ballerina, Natalia jumped up and opened the hatch. She stood at the mouth, waiting as the panel dropped.

She stepped back only when the returning heroes turned the corner.

"Um, you're welcome." Tony Stark held his hands up, his ego the same as it had been a year ago. Natalia shook her head, unable to keep the small grin from her lips. For a pompous, selfish billionaire, he did have a way of growing on you. The assassin likened it to a benign disease; something one hated with every fiber of their being but learned to deal with.

Steve started up the steep incline, a dark glint in his usual gentle eyes as he looked at the metal clad man. Clearly, he was not impressed with Stark's flamboyant display either.

Natalia gave him a small, closed mouth smile as he passed her, "You did good, Steve."

He stopped beside her, his arms crossed defensively, "I don't trust him."

"Who? The Norse god or Stark?" Natalia replied playfully. Something in her words triggered a memory and she stopped mid laugh.

"Neither." Steve replied, turning as the guards marched aboard.

Natalia had years of practice keeping her front up. A long time ago she had learned how to act, what to say, when her life was on the line. Self-preservation; it was programed into her very essence.

As the S.H.I.E.L.D. guards entered with the Asgardian in tow, however, all of her training was forgotten. Her stunning eyes shot open and her mouth tightened into a straight line as she stood face to face with the man they had been targeting,

Natalia had been broken and remade hundreds of times over the years, so she wasn't certain whether he was just a figment of a nightmare or an actual being who had been one of her many tormentors.

But she was certain of one thing: she knew him.

The sight of her caused the god to hesitate as well; he froze where he was and openly stared at her. Midgard was bigger than Asgard, it was the third largest out of the Nine Realms, but never in his deepest dreams did he imagine it would be so easy to find her.

He had asked for the Earth as his compensation for the Tesseract because he hoped to find her, to ask her pardon for his wrongs and take her as his Queen. Never had he thought she would be gifted to him so easily.

Natalia Romanova was even more beautiful in person. Of course, he had seen her conscious in her dreams, but seeing the true Russian dancer before his very eyes was an experience of euphoria all on its own.

His guarded gem eyes let slip a shatter of admiration for her before the guards pushed him towards his seat and strapped him in.

With her arms crossed, Natalia cast one last distrusting glare in his direction before retaking her seat.

"Helicarrier, this is Carrier 23; we are in route to your location with the prisoner secured." Thomas called over the line, closing the door and turning on the remaining fuel cells, "The flight path is uploaded and we are off." He slowly lifted the ship and the crew set off back to home base.

While the walking American Flag and the metal man spoke, Loki let his eyes linger on the beauty. Her hair was still short, like licks of eternal fire which would burn any who threatened to harm her, and her body had continued to fill into that of a woman's. Her eyes still held the same determination and guarded walls they had the last time he had seen her. But, this time, there was no remembrance of who he was in them; she had forgotten him completely.

"Has it really only been a single Midgardian year?" Loki whispered, his eyes narrowing as he thought back to the last time they had spoken.

When they were young, they had visited with one another every night. Time had torn them apart and his visits had been less frequent over the years. His last visit to her dreams, that fateful night when he lost her confidence, had been the first time he had seen her in over two years.

Through the years he would occasionally find solace within the Woods, but he often refused to tempt himself by entering her dreams. Natalia was mortal – a blink in his lifetime, a quick whisper in the wind. She was a heartbeat, nothing more. The few hours he found peace in her company would be made up later for the heartache of her passing; it was best to cut himself off before he grew too attached, like Heimdall had warned him.

Besides, such a strong attachment to someone so far beneath him was a weakness he would have to remove from his character if he wished to be a true ruler.

And, yet, here he was, having chanced everything to secure the Earth and seek her out.

As much as he lusted for dominating power, he longed for the mortal girl more.

Before the Other, he had played the game quite well. The foreign ruler thought Loki wished simply for a throne of his own, one that would be easy to obtain and even easier to keep. Oh, how wrong the alien being had been, if only he knew of what the Asgardian was truly after…

The craft shook, breaking Loki's thoughts.

"What the hell?" Thomas messed with one of his sensors, trying to get it back online, "Where is this storm coming from?"

Loki gave a roll of his beautiful eyes and dropped his head back, _he always was one for a dramatic entrance_.

"What, you get flight sick, Reindeer Games?" Tony baited. Steve just crossed his arms, clearly upset the younger Stark had even less tact than the previous.

Loki dropped his head to the side, "No, but at this altitude you might get a bit lightheaded from the aftermath. I suggest lowering your height." His eyes flitted to Natalia, a crack of worry breaking the perfect gems.

Before anyone had time to consider his cryptic words, the craft shook and the back door was thrown open. The god of thunder had arrived.

"Get your masks on!" Thomas ordered, knowing the air was too thin at their elevation for mere mortals. The guards struggled to do as they were told as the second Asgardian took hold of the first and ripped him from the craft.

"How many of these guys are there?" Steve demanded as Tony started towards the opening. Iron Man, not one to wait to share the victory, shot out of the broken craft without answering.

Steve exhaled, exasperated, "So much for team work." He reached for a parachute and his helmet before following after the glory hog.

Natalia, who didn't take time to assess the situation as she hurried to steady the controls, finally took notice of what had happened, "Loki is gone, as is Stark and Rogers." She huffed, falling back in her seat and deeply inhaling the thick oxygen.

"We need to turn around." Thomas explained, "I think that was Thor."

Natalia lifted her head, her ears unbelieving, "Another Norse god?" Thomas smiled cheekily through his mask and shrugged, his lusting eyes lingering on her. Natalia stiffened an eye roll, knowing the pilot had an infatuation with her.

She was a woman who knew her way around her body; she didn't wear low cut catsuits just because she liked the feel of them. Her body had always been her key to securing whatever it was she wanted. Natalia would willingly let the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stare, hoping he proved useful later down the line.

"Natasha?" Steve's strong voice crackled over the line.

She pressed her slender fingers against the piece, "We are heading back to pick you guys up."

"Might as well make room for one more, Thor is coming along." Steve informed before the line went out.

"Will do." Natalia unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to straighten up the catastrophe in the back.

Thomas, who had been paying more attention to the Russian than the sky, called back, "How bad is the door? We are at a safe height but it will take us twice as long to get back if I stay here."

"Not too bad. It looks like it will close but I don't want to try until they are back." Natalia informed. She squinted her eyes, looking out over the cloudy night. Within seconds, two figures appeared. As they drew closer, she could make out the shapes of each man, Thor had Steve and Stark had Loki, hanging by his leg none the less.

Natalia rolled her eyes; Tony never was one for civility.

"Miss us?" Tony called, throwing the god into the carrier.

That was enough for Natalia. They had been charged with getting the prisoner _safely _back to the Helicarrier, which, to her, meant no bruises or broken bones. Stark was compromising her mission.

Natalia made her way across the carrier to where the god lay, still, on the floor, "Stark, we were ordered to locate the prisoner and return him in _one piece_."

"Oh, come on Romanoff, you're Russian. Surely you support roughing him up just a bit?" Tony smirked, looking smugly at the spy.

Natalia refused to give into his scaring words and took hold of the dusted sleeve of the god's vest so she could turn him over.

It was odd to see the supposed indestructible man grimace as his back hit the cool floor. Natalia took quick stock; his was dirt streaked head to toe, but not seriously hurt, and there were a few cuts on his face he would easily survive. She stood and side stepped as the guards helped him to his feet.

_He is either feigning weakness or he really isn't as powerful as he thought he was, _she thought with a smug glint to her eye. She had heard of the New Mexico incident, when Thor had graced the Earth with his presence, and remembered reading one line in the report that had talked about the Asgardian being at war with another on his planet named Loki.

_Loki, _Natalia mulled the name over as she retook her seat, _I know I know him, but from where?_

The rest of the flight was uneventful and, soon, they were landing on the pad.

"Natasha, take the stick thingy...I don't carry things." Stark pointed to the shiny, alien spear with a wrinkled nose as the guards surrounded Loki.

Natalia did as she was told, stiffening the roll of her eyes, _you don't _do _much of anything._

Loki paused for just a second as he stood, casting a glance at the Russian as her bare hand met with the surging power of the artifact.

Natalia turned around, the scepter in hand, and instantly her green eyes mixed with those of the monster. A small gasp seized her breath and she knew where she had seen him before.

_In my dreams, _she thought wide eyed. Loki gave a slight incline of his head, as if to agree with her conclusion, before the guards ushered him out.

"Natasha?" Steve asked, the worry trickling into his voice, "Are you alright?" He quickly looked her over, seeing how she stood frozen in place with the scepter laying in her outstretched hands.

Natalia quickly shook her head, trying to regain her usual upper hand, "Perfectly. I better get this to Banner; see if he can make heads or tails of it." With that, she followed the pack out of the carrier at a safe distance.

Though she was use to the constant shame of her past and the gossiping eyes of those around her, she could always force herself to hold her head high and play her part.

This time, however, she couldn't.

_It was just a silly dream from my childhood, something to help me cope, nothing more, _Natalia considered, still walking with her head down, _I probably only dreamed of the Norse Loki because of my father's book._

She tightened her closed eyes, refusing to think of the pain of her past, _the two probably aren't even related. It's just a coincidence._

Natalia forced the memory away in favor of completing the mission. Barton was still out there and only Loki, not the one from her childish dreams but the Asgardian alien, knew where.

_I have to get Barton back, I can't afford to think of anything else, _she determined, finding cause to hold her head up, _especially not a vapor of a dream._

The doors opened, granting her immediate access, and she handed the alien weapon over to Banner for assessment.

Natalia leaned on the metal table, her green eyes flitting to the nervous doctor's, "What do you need, Doc?"

XxX


End file.
